


Weird Autumn

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Gift Giving, Lazy Mornings, Lunch date, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Panic Attacks, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Schmoop, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Weird Autumn

Intwined in more ways than one, Dan was used to waking before Phil despite both of them not being early birds to try and start the day, but when a grey haze blanketed the crying sky outside he could not fight against the comfort of a bright comforter and lanky arm wound loosely around his shoulders. Glancing at his sleeping boyfriend a light huff was exhaled from nostrils as the corner of his mouth perked up in amusement; one day the pair of thick, black glasses would be dented beyond repair due to how many times Phil fell asleep in them especially when skewed halfway across an exposed forehead. 

“Why are you like this?” the younger one asked aloud even though there would not be an answer, watching fondly as a paler-than-average cheek slid off a green pillow to rest against a curly tuft of hair, “Babe, you’re going to fall…”

A snore escaped from the other as if responding against such a claim when he continued to slip further atop the boy when a plastic arm poked sharply into his temple. Rearing away from the offensive object, lethargic lids fluttered open and shut multiple times to clear already blurry vision, realizing a pair of eyes fixed on him shifted downward to a pudgy stomach revealed as a designated sleepshirt raised slightly as a curled spine extended into a stretch, “Did I…?”

“Mhmmm,” Daniel hummed out, not having to hear the full question to know what was being referred to as he reached up to help readjust the eyewear back into place, “Honestly, you’ve gotta break this habit…”

“Better than falling asleep with contacts in.”

“Eh, I’ll take your word for it.” 

“You sleep alright?”

“Until you decided to take a rest on top of me, yes.”

“Sorry!” he squeaked out in embarrassment as if the two had not experienced similar situations since sleeping in the same bed, pressing a peck against a slightly furrowed glabella, “I hate to do this, but I must leave. Toilet’s calling for me and all.”

“Excuses… Hurry back, ‘right?” 

“Always do, love.”

Sinking further into comfortable confines of the king sized comforter disheveled curls crushed into kinks that would later stick out from all directions. Instead of whining for Phil to hurry back he decided to be a cheeky little shit that would later be smoothed over with sappy smooches and suggestive, sneaky touches.

D: _Busy fishing for your pee glasses??_

P: _Freshening up a bit._

D: _Got a date planned?_

P: _If by that you mean spending a lazy day inside with my boyfriend, yes. Sure would be great if he'd put the kettle on ;)_

D: _It's freezing!!_

P: _I’ll make it worth your while with lots of snuggles and takeaways. ___

__D: _...okay fine, whatever.__ _

__Startled by an audible chuckle over the ended conversation from his partner the younger one reluctantly removed the bedspread with a swift shove from an unbending leg, throwing on a grey scale striped jumper while walking downstairs. Spotify playlist selected he went on to perform a morning routine that had played a part in helping him get out from under a negative mindset, selecting a few cinnamon apple flavoured tea bags from a wooden organizing box nestled above the microwave while soy milk began to boil._ _

__Lost in thought as he collected two bright blue mugs from a nearby cabinet a loving eyeroll and dimple dimpling smile broke him from the trance as another pair of long arms wrapped around his middle, forehead nuzzling into his slightly exposed neck, “Look who finally decided to join me.”_ _

__“We’re fused at the hip, what did you expect?”_ _

__“For me to be the clingy one.”_ _

__“Pardon me for wanting to show some affection,” Phil quipped while pressing loosely lipped kisses down to the other’s shoulder, “I keep getting proven wrong.”_ _

__“How d’you mean?”_ _

__“I think there’s no more ways that I could fall in love with you, yet you go and do somethin’ and it’s just like ‘damn he’s the cutest thing ever!’. And you are.”_ _

__“Dork…” the younger one mused, leaning over sideways to nestle against a messy quiff before moving to tip the kettle over until both cups were hissing with steam as leaves started to steep, “You’re the light at the end of my tunnel, y’know? Get too bright and you’re gonna end up blinding me.”_ _

__“Better that than with hairspray.”_ _

__“Ugh, don’t remind me!”_ _

__Chuckling together at the accident that had nearly made them late for their flight to Australia two years ago while on tour despite it still being a sensitive subject, Phil took one of the mugs and beckoned to be followed. Without hesitating the other obliged after taking an experimental sip of the brewed beverage expecting to be led back to bed when a turn was taken into the gaming channel room. Eyebrow quirked upward he waited for an explanation as it seemed their usual sofa was extended into a cot with bundles of blankets and throw pillows._ _

__“What in the bloody hell happened?!”_ _

__“May have enlisted PJ and Marzia’s help in setting this up,” the older one admitted sheepishly, “I’d give credit to Pewds too, but all he did was supervise.”_ _

__“By that you mean let his fiancee do all the work?”_ _

__“He’s still adamant about ‘respecting wahmen’.”_ _

__“‘Course he is, gotta stay on brand.” Dan scoffed out sarcastically since the Swede had rebranded like he had upon announcing that danisnotonfire was dead, “Guessin’ you’ve got more surprises in store?”_ _

__“Don’t get ahead of yourself, love. Let’s enjoy these lovely lattes you made us.”_ _

__Agreeing to doing so the two carefully climbed into the fleece nest that was where they would be spending the rest of the day. Propping up on mismatched cushions to continue drinking in the warmth provided from all around as their refreshments slowly ran out; dirty dishes set aside the two sprawled out like two lazy, overgrown cats. Grumbling grumpily at his boyfriend refusing to settle down in one spot for longer than a few seconds Dan gave a playful shove as the other propped on an elbow, his attention hyper-focused on scrolling through Netflix to resume a show they were constantly rewatching since finishing the newest season._ _

__“Better not catch you eyein’ Cole Sprouse again…”_ _

__“And if you do?”_ _

__“You’ll have upset your favorite person in the whole world!” Phillip exclaimed, elbowing his partner half-heartedly to make sure it was known that he was not entirely serious._ _

__“Don’t worry, I only have eyes for you.” he mused, lifting up to lock their lips together in a long smooch that only broke when burning lungs could no longer be ignored, a heaving chest weighed down by the older man, “Comfy?”_ _

__“Yup! This is the life…”_ _

__Humming in content Daniel ran a hand up and down the other’s back to make him feel protected as muscles relaxed, a former fringe tickling under his chin while baby blue eyes glazed over as he was immersed into the story he should have memorized by now. Fading out of existence from the overstimulation the speakers seemed farther away, audio coming out in a jumbled mess of generic sound when he was suddenly shaken by a sharp stabbing in his left earlobe._ _

__“You’re missing the show,” the husky voice murmured, hot breath blowing over his skin causing an involuntary shiver down to his core, “Distracted?”_ _

__“I am now, you little shit!”_ _

__“Oops?”_ _

__“Don’t dare act innocent, we both know that’s an act.”_ _

__“Not always,” Phil pouted in mock offense as he rolled over so both stomachs pressed together, eyelids hooded at feeling a flicker of flesh from further down, “Later, love. Not quite in the mood.”_ _

__“S-Sorry, didn’t mean to-”_ _

__“No need for that, ‘kay? I was being naughtier than I meant to.”_ _

__“What a tease…” Daniel remarked as he gently headbutted the other, the two giggling at how easily the two were to return from teasing to sincere only to be interrupted by a firm knock, “You can make it up to me by getting the takeaway.”_ _

__“What if it’s the Zac Efrom guy again?”_ _

__“Rest in peace, then. I mean… I guess I’d be a mournful widower.”_ _

__“Don’t you have to be married for that to apply?”_ _

__Sighing in relief at the older one leaving instead of fixating on what had been said Dan dared to dig around the headboard upon suddenly remembering that the Crash Bandicoot pillow was nowhere to be found, heart sinking steeply since that had been the designated hiding spot, “I fucking swear if it’s not here…”_ _

__“What’s that, babe?”_ _

__“Oh, uh, just realized I left a pair of earbuds on the couch ‘fore bed last night.”_ _

__“I’m sure one of the guys didn’t steal ‘em. Might be in one of the drawers if you want me to help look around?”_ _

__“No!” the younger one exclaimed, cheeks heating up immediately in embarrassment as the other’s head tilted slightly in confusion, “I’m sure they’ll turn up eventually.”_ _

__“Wait, I might know where it might’ve gone!”_ _

__Trying not to appear quite as emotional as he had let on earlier Dan watched helplessly as paper bags were placed on the coffee table, noticing for the first time since Phil had returned that his left hand was hidden in a hoodie pocket, “Don’t be mad…”_ _

__“You’re already wearing it?”_ _

__“Couldn’t settle down earlier ‘cos there was a bulge in one of the cushions,” he simply stated, “Took it out not thinking it was a ring box. When you elbowed me both fell in the floor and the ring fell out.”_ _

__“No wonder the damn thing went missing… I told Peej specifically to leave that one in here.”_ _

__“How’d you know he was in the apartment?”_ _

__“I caught him tryin’ to enter the flat unnoticed. Told me the two of you were doin’ a collab and had to rearrange some furniture, but didn’t expect _this_ of all things,” Dan explained gesturing wildly around himself, “Guess you’re better at this whole surprise thing than me. By a long shot, no less…”_ _

__“You’ll have plenty of opportunities, future husband.”_ _


End file.
